Hunkai : The Fate
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: [Hunkai] [bXb] [Drama] "... Saat kau menciumnya, saat itu pula kalian telah 'terikat'(pernikahan)..." DELETE OR CONTINUE? Review please
1. Chapter 1

**[The Fate]**

 **Park RinHyun 2017**

 **Oh Sehun -Kim Jongin**

 ** _Drama/Romance/Family_**

 ***Ekapark***

 **Other cast :**

 **1- Choi siwon Kim Heechul = Choi Minki (Ren nuest) Choi( Huang) Zitao**

 **2- Kim Kibum Cho Kyuhyun = Kim Joonmyeon Kim( Jung ) Jaehyun**

 **3- Wu Yifan Choi Zitao = Wu Luhan Wu Shixhun/Sehun**

 **4- Kim Joonmyeon Zhang Yixing = Kim Jaejoong Kim Seokjin Kim Jongin**

note :

.. halo HunKai shipper tercinta :D Yang masih berlayar dikapal kesayangan ~

Mari lestarikan **_"ChocoMilk/VampBear-(_** bhuuuuu) ** _\- Couple"_**

Penumpang Hunkai ship memang terbilang _sedikit langka ,_ tapi nggak membuat kita berhenti mencintai mereka, kan?

Salam kenal,guys. Semoga FF mereka semakin bertebaran dilapak FFN :D

 **Selamat membaca ~**

( _Bgm : NCT 127 - Angel , EXO - First Snow)_ _You're my angel~_

 **[ Daegu, Winter 2000 ]**

"Sehun-ah , jangan berlari terlalu cepat", pria paruh baya berusia pertengahan kepala empat mencoba memberi peringatan pada cucunya yang berlari mengejar _Anak anjing (re : Bayi serigala)_ dengan balutan bulu seputih salju.

 _Anak anjing_ itu tampak menyatu dengan tumpukan salju yang mulai memenuhi pekarangan rumah sederhana milik **Keluarga Wu** (sebelumnya dimiliki oleh **Keluarga Choi ).**

" Kaieee ... ", si bocah yang berusia 6 tahun itu berteriak senang sesaat setelah berhasil menjatuhkan anak anjing kesayangannya.

[ ** _bayangin anjing ras serigala yang narik kereta salju dalam versi kecil ]_**

Guk ... guk ... gonggongan kecil bersahutan saat sang bocah mengelus kepala mungil juga bulu tebalnya.

"Kau akan menjadi anjing pintar", Sehun terkikik.

" Sehun - _ah !!"_

" _Halmeoni ~ "_ Sehun berlari kecil mendekati sang nenek yang membawa toples kecil berisi biskuit cokelat dan susu vanilla hangat favoritnya.

 _Kai_ mengekor sang tuan dengan berlari pelan sembari sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Sehunnie ,jangan diminum dulu" , tahan Choi _harabeoji._

"Waeyo? "

"Tunggu akuuuuu... ",suara kecil nan cempreng membuat Sehun menengok ke asal suara .

"Hyung lambaaaaat seperti kura-kura milik Yesung _samchon"_

Luhan naik ke kursi dibantu sang nenek.

 _Wu Luhan . Kakak kembar yang selisih 5 menit dengan Wu Sehun._

"Aku tidak lambat " ,tangan mungil Luhan meraih cangkir susu bagiannya.

Sedangkan sang adik masih dengan kegiatannya meniup susu miliknya.

"Habiskan camilan sore kalian. Setelah itu mandi dengan air hangat", ucap Choi _halmeoni._ _"Ndeee",_ Luhan dan Sehun menyahut serempak.

 ***ekapark***

 **[Daegu , Spring, 13 years later]**

( _Bgm : BTS - Spring Day)_

Sehun menyusuri jalan menuju rumah **Keluarga Wu** dengan langkah ringan.

Dengan menyandang ransel berbobot 5 kilogram. Yang berisi entah apa.

Berjarak sekitar 2 kilometer dari jalan raya utama. Sehun tadinya menumpang salah satu mobil bak terbuka milik penduduk , namun karena berbeda tujuan Sehun turun di 500 meter sebelum kediaman keluarganya.

Sepanjang jalan yang hanya bisa dilalui sebuah mobil dan sepeda motor , Sehun melangkah santai menikmati pemandangan. Di tiap rumah terdapat pohon-pohon apel yang hijau.

Sehun jadi bernostalgia dengan perkebunan apel milik kakeknya.

Seberkas raut sendu menyelimuti wajah tampan bak aktor milik Wu Sehun saat mengingat pria berumur yang sudah berpulang dua tahun silam. Choi Siwon. Disusul sang nenek Kim Heechul setahun setelahnya.

Kakek-neneknya yang begitu ia cintai, melebihi orang tuanya.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu gerbang. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan luapan rindu dan rasa haru.

" _Harabeoji, halmeoni._ Aku pulang"

tobecontinued or delete ???

HUNKAI YEYYYY

ADA SELIPAN WEREWOLF, PERCOBAAN PERTAMA HIHIHI. MAAF KALAU DESKRIPSINYA KACAU ,BIKIN BINGUNG *bow*

REVIEW - Fav - Foll?

Kalo gaada response kudelete yaaa :D

Byeeeeeeee


	2. I'M HOME

**[ _Daegu, Spring 2001 ]_**

 ** _Sehun, usia 7 tahun._**

 ** _Bocah bertubuh kurus itu asyik mengelilingi kebun apel kepunyaan sang kakek. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah apel di genggaman, sementara matanya mengincar apel ranum._**

 ** _"Hiks ... hiks ... Hyungie~"_**

 _ **Lamat-lamat telinganya mendengar suara tangisan.**_

O ** _h ... beberapa langkah didepannya, terlihat seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya. Sedang menangis tersedu. Tangan kanannya memegang beberapa tangkai bunga Azalea. Dan yang satunya meraba bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak jika dilihat dari dekat._**

 ** _"Kau baik-baik saja?", Sehun bersimpuh dihadapan bocah itu._**

 ** _Astaga,lihatlah pipi gembil yang berantakan dengan air mata yang mengalir lambat._**

 ** _"Bibirku ,Hyung", si bocah mengadu._** ** _"Kau habis digigit sesuatu?"_**

 ** _"Ini . Semut nakal ini yang membuat bibir Nini sakit"_**

 ** _Nini mengambil bangkai semut yang tak jelas lagi bentuknya akibat disiksa si bocah ._**

 ** _"Semutnya nakal sekali. Apa masih sakit?", Nini mengangguk._**

 ** _"Apa hyung bisa mengobati bibir Nini?"_**

 ** _"Hunnie tidak tahu. Tapi jika Hunnie sakit, biasanya Halmeoni memberi Hunnie poppo"._**

 ** _"Apa setelah itu sakitnya hilang?"_**

 ** _"Uhm "_**

 ** _Sehun berinisiatif mendekat._**

 ** _Dan ... cup. Bibir yang sama mungilnya itu saling beradu._**

 ** _Hanya beberapa detik. Bahkan Sehun sempat-sempatnya menjilat bagian yang bengkak dengan salivanya. Lalu meniupnya._**

 ** _"Bibir Hyung rasa apel",celetuk Nini._**

 ** _"Bibirmu rasa stroberi hihihi", Sehun ikut terkikik._**

 ** _"Gomawo hyung"_**

 ** _"Semoga cepat sembuh Nini yaaa"_**

 **ekapark***

 **[Masa sekarang]**

Sehun mengigit potongan _Hwajeon_ dengan antusias, matanya berbinar memandangi meja yang penuh hidangan khas musim semi.

Sesekali diseruputnya teh hijau dari cangkir porselen peninggalan kakek-neneknya.

Luhan . Dengan ekspresi bahagia memperhatikan segala jenis gerak-ekspresi yang diperlihatkan adik kesayangannya. Dia rindu.

 _Masih ingat kembaran Sehun ,kan?_

"Hyung, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?", Sehun cemberut. Tapi ia tidak berhenti meraih _Hwajeon_ dari piring .

Kali ini _Hwajeon sakura._

"Aku tidak sadar memiliki adik setampan ini", Luhan terkekeh renyah menyadari ucapannya tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sehun barusan .

"Dan aku baru sadar memiliki _Hyung_ seimut ini", balas Sehun.

"Aku ini tampan Sehun-ah"

Kini Sehun yang tertawa geli.

" _Tuan muda Wu_. Ada kunjungan dari Kelompok Kim", seorang pelayan tergopoh mendekati majikannya.

"Baiklah. Suruh mereka menunggu di ruanganku"

"Nah, Sehunnie. _Hyung_ kedatangan tamu. Jadi kau istirahatlah lebih dulu. Jika masih kelaparan, dapur penuh makanan yang tak akan habis untukmu sendiri"

"Baiklah, _Hyung"_ , Sehun mengangguk paham. Sementara mulutnya tanpa henti menikmati _Hwajeon._

 **Ekapark***

 **[Luhan side]**

"Apa kabar Luhan-ah ?"

"Kabar baik, _Ahjussi._ Silahkan duduk"

"Kapan adikmu tiba?", Kim Joonmyeon membuka obrolan.

"Baru satu jam yang lalu , _Ahjussi_ ", Luhan menjawab sopan.

"Menurutmu Sehun akan bertanggung jawab, Luhan-ah?", tanya Kim Jaejoong, putra sulung Joonmyeon.

"Maaf, _Hyung._ Untuk hal satu itu aku tidak bisa memberi kepastian . Kami bahkan baru bertemu setelah pertemuan 5 tahun silam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana karakternya saat ini. Bukankah, _Hyung_ sendiri tahu hubungan kami tidak sedekat hubungan saudara diantara kalian"

Seketika hening.

"Kau tentu tahu ' **dia'** sudah terlalu menunggu Luhan-ah. Aku pribadi berharap kau bisa memberi sedikit penjelasan pada adikmu", Joonmyeon berdiri. Menepuk pelan bahu Luhan , lalu pamit pulang.

Jaejoong mengekor .

Luhan menatap kosong isi ruangan kerjanya.

"Doakan aku , _Ahjussi",_ lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

 **next ? or delete? XD**

 **note :**

 **Terima kasih untuk respon kalian yang mengejutkan reader-nim.**

 **Thanks for read-review-foll-fav _**

 **Nanti yang review Thanks to -nya di last chap yaaaa. [ _Kalau berhasil di endingkan :v ]_**

 **Jadi apa sudah dapat sedikit clue?**

 **P.S:**

 **Welkambek Lay ge. Apa gege begitu sibuk sampai baru sempat update medsos huhuhuhu _**

 **Keep healthy uri healing 3**

 **So, berkenan memberi sedikit komentar melalui kolom review?**


End file.
